Estupidos shojo
by GaviBlog
Summary: Temari es una otaku desde hace 10 años. Pasa mucho tiempo leyendo mangas shojos, pero recientemente ya no los soporta ¡Son demasiado cliché! ¿Quién podría enamorarse con toda esa estupidez? Shikamaru ha apostado con ella. Le hará experimentar el amor a través de clichés shojo. Si ella se enamora hará lo que él le pida y si Shikamaru no lo logra él quedará a merced de la Sabaku no
1. Chapter 1

Primera vez que escribo un fic con mi pareja favorita de Naruto: ShikaTema. No creo que sea un secreto que adoro esta pareja para quienes leen mis otros fics por lo que apreciaría les gustara este ya que es mi segunda comedia y la primera vez que me animo a centrarme en ellos ¡saludos!

_**¡Estúpidos Shojos!**_

_Una persona corre por los pasillos de una preparatoria, va a paso apresurado, gira en una de las esquinas y a lo lejos percibe a una rubia con su uniforme escolar. Un conjunto marinero, maga larga y calcetas hasta la rodilla. _

— _¡Sabaku no Temari! Todo el consejo estudiantil está buscándote _

_La mencionada se gira mostrando unos enormes y brillosos ojos llenos de vitalidad, jovialidad y esperanza por un mundo mejor. Pestañea con particular gracias y sonríe con un sonrojo en las mejillas. _

— ¡Pero qué asco de presentación es esa! Así he conocido a un 90% de las protagonistas de los shojos. ¿No hay manera más original de introducir un personaje? ¿Y qué son esos ojos que ocupan todo su rostro?

_**CLICHÉ #1 LA PRESENTACIÓN**_

A nuestra protagonista no le gustan las presentaciones cotidianas ¿entonces cómo podríamos introducirla? Ella ha golpeado con el tomo la mesa, había gastado parte de su sueldo en una de sus aficiones más ocultas desde los 12 años ¡comprar manga! Era una otaku. Cosas inevitables de la vida pero que era posible esconder de sus demás compañeros. No era como si la situación le avergonzara pero realmente tampoco tenía con quién discutir temas de esa índole más que por internet.

Deja el tomo en su escritorio y se apresura a tomar su celular y encaminarse a la universidad. Tiene que admitirlo, cuando comenzó con su vicio de anime y manga creyó que lo dejaría cuando creciera, pero ahora a sus 22 años se ha dado cuenta que es muy poco probable que eso pase. Ha disminuido la cantidad que consumía no por su falta de interés sino porque la universidad requería mucho mayor concentración que la secundaria.

Así pues Temari tenía aun un mayor defecto: Estaba harta de los mangas shojo. Tal vez era por la edad, tal vez porque nunca había vivido un romance como los que describían esas autoras o peor aún tal vez era por los asquerosos clichés que ya le revolvían el estómago. ¡Pero seguía comprándolos!

Era como un ciclo. Ella llegaba a la tienda, elegía uno de portada mimosa y linda, lo pagaba ilusionada, lo leía por la tarde, se reía o se enfadaba conforme el capítulo y terminaba por arrojarlo a su escritorio para olvidarlo ahí, se reprendía por gastar parte de su sueldo en tonterías y se repetía que sería la última vez. Pero en un par de días ella estaría repitiendo el ciclo.

— ¡No me arrepiento de gastar mi dinero en eso! El problema es que las situaciones no son nada realistas. La gente no se enamora de esa forma.

— ¿Sigues con eso mujer problemática?

Temari está refunfuñando en su asiento, a su lado un pelinegro le mira con cierto reproche, deja sobre el largo escritorio que comparten 10 alumnos en el salón tipo auditorio de la universidad sus libros y se recarga en su brazo para observarla con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Tal vez solo tú no te has enamorado y culpas al shojo por recrear las escenas que te gustaría vivir.

— Repite eso y estás muerto. En primera no me considero para nada una protagonista de Shojo barato, y en segunda esas situaciones no generan amor. Son estupideces.

Nara Shikamaru es compañero de la rubia desde hace varios años. Cursaron la preparatoria juntos y más tarde se reencontraron en la universidad. Desde hace un par de años él se dedica a dibujar manga, más que nada del género seinnen y con esos ingresos va pagando paulatinamente sus estudios y ha logrado independizarse. Su editor acaba de pedirle que introduzca un poco de romance entre los protagonistas de su última creación. Lamentablemente Shikamaru de amor sabe casi nada ¿quién mejor que la mujer que ama para explicarle eso?

— ¿Y si te demuestro que esas situaciones sí logran que una persona se enamore? —Temari alzó una ceja en señal permisiva para que ese sujeto continuara con sus ideas locas. — Eres una mujer que no es posible encontrar dando la vuelta a la esquina, es normal que no creas en romances clichés. Pero ¿Qué tal si yo te prometiera que con mis métodos tú conocerás el amor?

— Diría que estás completamente loco, solo eso.

— ¿No será que tienes miedo?

La rubia se movió incómoda en su asiento. Usualmente las pláticas con Shikamaru eran completamente agradables porque entre ellos tenían un código que los demás no podían compartir. Sería tal vez pecado decir que su inteligencia aun no era comprendida por sus compañeros y esto creaba usualmente una burbuja en la que ambos estaban cómodos. Pero esta situación la ponía nerviosa. Él jamás la había retado a nada ¿la creería tan impulsiva como para aceptar una provocación así?

— Lo sabía. Sólo estás asustada de que algo emocional controle tu vida por sobre tu raciocinio ¿Pero no crees que esa es la esencia de amar?

— ¿Estás asumiendo que con estrategias emocionales puedes vencer mi lado racional? Eres muy osado bebé llorón. Pero está bien, aceptaré tu desafío.

— No es un desafío — corrigió inmediatamente él — Es una apuesta.

— No pensé que fueras de ese tipo, pero dime ¿Qué apostamos?

— Tú podrás pedirme lo que quieras y viceversa.

— Ese es un contrato muy arriesgado ¿Acaso quieres llevarme a la cama sin invitarme antes un café?

— Tal vez — Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa que a Temari le bajó un escurridizo hormigueo por el pecho pero no supo identificar si era miedo o emoción — ¿Aceptas o no?

— Acepto.

La chica no sabía todo lo que ese contrato le traería. Pero esa misma tarde comprobaría de lo que era capaz su mejor amigo. Iba de salida cuando se percató que existía un extraño ambiente de paz en todo el corredor final, bajó las escaleras y le sorprendió encontrar casilleros. ¡La escuela solo los alquilaba en la planta alta! ¿Qué hacían ahí abajo? Y más aún ¿Por qué estaba Uchiha Sasuke vestido de preparatoriano guardando sus zapatos?

— ¡No puede ser! Esto es…

_**Efectivamente… se trata del CLICHÉ #2: EL CHICO POPULAR QUE SE ENAMORA DE LA CHICA "X" AL ENCONTRARSE EN LOS CASILLEROS A LA SALIDAD DE LA ESCUELA.**_

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy una mujer X, Shikamaru? ¡Eres hombre muerto!

_La rubia baja delicadamente las escaleras, cuando recuerda que se le hace tarda para sus clases extra y apresura el paso que inocentemente choca con un chico, lentamente voltea el rostro mostrando sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de destellos. Un sonrojo le atraviesa el rostro al darse cuenta que está con el chico más asediado de la escuela entera. Él la sostiene por los hombros y la escena se llena mágicamente de rosas en los costados. El corazón de ella retumba y tiene miedo que él lo escuche. _

— _¡Lo siento! No vi por dónde iba. _

— _Hpm, fíjate la próxima vez. Eres una molestia. _

— ¿Quién va a enamorarse con una actitud tan detestable? — Temari rompe el esquema y se gira para darle un fuerte puntapié al descortés hombre.

— ¡Es la técnica que mejor me funciona! — grita él sosteniéndose en los casillero y sobando su espinilla.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse así? — Una chica de rosada cabellera entra corriendo al lugar y acercándose a Sasuke quien tiene lagrimitas acumuladas en sus ojos.

— ¡A pesar de que soy el hombre más popular de esta escuela! Sakura ¿Mis encantos están desmereciendo? — la dama a su lado le niega con la cabeza y un rostro maternal mientras lo abraza consolando el corazón roto del chico —

Sabaku no avanza a la salida donde se encuentra con su amigo y un chico rubio que le sigue.

— Has roto un corazón Temari, eres una mala mujer — asegura el Nara colocándose en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Ese es el cliché que más odio!

— ¡Mentira! — Repone el pelinegro — el que más odias es el de triángulo amoroso… creo que ya sé cuál será mi próximo movimiento.

— ¡Muy ingenuo Shikamaru! — Temari se voltea despectiva y le arroja un tomo de manga shojo al rostro que el joven no puede esquivar — Ponte a leer más.

Ella corre dejando atrás al patético cuarteto.

— En vez de usar a Sasuke ¿Por qué no tratas tú de enamorarla?

El rubio a su lado lo mira con sus ojos azules brillar. Sabe que no hay mal intención en sus palabras pero odia su entusiasmo sin igual.

— Porque si yo me pongo en esa posición el único que perderá soy yo.

— ¿Tan poco confías en ti mismo?

— No se trata de eso… es porque yo ya he perdido ante ella hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Esto se pone interesante!


	2. Lo que de verdad me molesta

_Estúpidos Shojo_

_**Lo que de verdad me molesta**_

Con los rayos de la mañana la rubia se incomoda, se revuelve entre las sábanas. Es aún muy temprano pero ya hay mucho ruido fuera de su cuarto. La luz la comienza a incomodar así que se recuesta con la cara contra el colchón y se echa encima su sábana. Cuando tocan a su puerta.

— ¡Vamos! La hermana mayor debería levantarse antes que sus pequeños e indefensos hermanos. Ya ven a desayunar.

La chica tiene los cabellos completamente alborotados por su forma tan inquieta para dormir, se revuelve maldiciendo el vivir con dos hombres. Descalza baja al desayunador donde sus dos hermanos y un invitado la esperan.

Gaara, el menor de ellos, tiene un mandil blanco encima de su clásica playera roja, mientras pone sal en el par de huevos estrellados que van a parar al plato de ella. Arrastra la silla y se sienta con pereza.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes descalza por la casa?

— ¿Y yo cuántas te he pedido que dejes de tratarme como un padre? Eres el menor, tienes menos autoridad en esta casa.

Hubo un largo suspiro del pelirrojo, quien prefería no discutir con ella porque en realidad… la autoridad recaía sobre sus hombros. El invitado bostezó de una manera contundente mientras tomaba un pan y lo partía por el medio entregándole el otro a la Sabaku no.

— Pensé que una mujer se preocupaba por lucir bien frente a las visitas.

Temari frunció el ceño. Dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

— Pensé que a un hombre que ya ni se toma la molestia de avisar que vendrá de visita no le importaría.

— La verdad es que no me importa.

Ella azota el vaso de vidrio en la mesa; Gaara hace una mueca de desaprobación. Si rompía el vaso él no sería quien limpiaría, ya estaba harto de ser el criado. Se lo delegaría sin dudas a Kankuro.

— Entonces no te quejes, no quiero que empieces con el _**Cliché #3 La chica que se enamora de su amigo de la infancia quien no...**_

— Para nada, si ese fuese el caso necesitaríamos un amigo de la infancia.

— Si acaso dos personas han logrado aguantar a mi hermana

Un pan se estrella en la frente del castaño de en medio. Temari mastica con rudeza su pan francés y fingie ignorar el entorno. Cuando el desayuno finaliza de forma habitual con chistes malos de parte de Kankuro, la entonación fría de Gaara y la voz desinteresada del invitado. Este último rompe el silencio.

— Bueno, el punto es que no me sería posible llevarla a cabo y yo no soy precisamente un amigo "de la infancia" — Temari rueda los ojos — Pero si tengo planeado un cliché para este hermoso sábado sin clases. Arréglate vamos a salir.

— ¿Quién dijo que pienso obedecerte? ¡No voy a ser parte de tus planes en mi día libre! ¡HEY! — La rubia es emboscada por sus hermanos menores quienes la toman de los brazos y la arrastran escaleras arriba, desconcertada de pronto se encuentra en el baño de su casa, Kankuro abre la llave de la regadera y la empuja dentro con todo y ropa mientras Gaara le arroja la toalla cerrando la puerta. — ¡Más vale que tengan una buena explicación!

— La verdad hermana, es que ninguno de los dos te queremos todo el día aquí.

— ¡Par de mal agradecidos!

— No, no. Si tú no estás podremos hacer la limpieza en paz sin que dejes rastro de comida cada que salgas de tu habitación, también podremos jugar videojuegos o ver películas en tranquilidad sin tus gritos de fangirl cuando ves tus series yaoi.

Con nulas posibilidades de réplica y sin intenciones de matar a sus únicos familiares, la Sabaku no se da una ducha rápida. Al salir de su habitación con premura escoge ropa casual, no quiere que por la mente de Nara Shikamaru pase la posibilidad de que a ella le interesa o emociona la idea de salir con él. Aunque así sea, su orgullo, ahora herido no se permitirán decir una palabra al respecto. Toma su celular, lo mete en su bolsa y se ajusta sus jeans, inhala profundo y sale rumbo al recibidor.

Shikamaru la saluda como si recién llegara por ella, sin prestarle mucha atención toma entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta, la abre con fuerza y antes de salir mira con ira a su par de hermanos quienes tienen una gran sonrisa en los labios, se le revuelve el estómago y cierra tras de sí.

Caminan sin decirse palabras por la avenida, ella no quiere preguntar a dónde van y él parece tener nula intención de hacerlo. Nara chasquea su lengua, ella suelta un bufido molesta.

— Detesto los silencios incómodos ¿No puedes decirme simplemente a dónde vamos?

El vuelve a chasquear la lengua, sacó una pañoleta negra con lunas moradas de su bolsillo, Temari reconoce pronto la prenda, ella se la había regalado cuando egresaron de la preparatoria, no podía creer que aún la tuviera. Él se coloca detrás y ella se deja vendar los ojos. Siente la fría mano de su guía tomarla de la muñeca. Así continuaron el camino, a veces el silencio bastaba para entenderse; La comidad que se suscitaba entre ellos era tan terrorífica como reconfortante. Cuando por fin se detuvieron ella sola se quita la prenda, odiaba admitirlo pero por momentos la cercanía de Shikamaru la ponía nerviosa, pensaba que ya lo había superado pero de pronto se daba cuenta que las sensaciones seguían ahí.

Cuando alza su mirada le sorprende lo que ve. Y supo de inmediato de qué se trataba, por un momento siente su corazón latir, se gira para mirar con una sonrisa a su acompañante.

— ¡Qué te parece! El **Cliché #4: Parque de diversiones. **

— ¡Estás loco hombre!

Él se sonríe y ambos se adentran en las instalaciones, la rubia tenía una emoción bien disimulada, que también tuvo que mantener a raya cuando esta se vino abajo y se convirtió en enojo. Dos rubios los esperaban en la primera atracción. A ambos los conocía y uno le desagradaba menos que el otro.

Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino. Más vale que ese par estuviera en una cita y no se tratase de…

— Bueno Tema, te dejo con tu cita de hoy ¡Naruto es un excelente candidato!

El pelinegro saludó a su amiga de la infancia, a la ojiverde se le movieron los intestinos. Ese idiota. Ino la saluda de forma amable y ella finge hacer lo mismo. No iba a demostrarle a ese Nara su desilusión y aún más sus celos, por lo que acepta sin peyorativas la propuesta de cita doble. Las dos parejas se dirigen a la primera atracción, la casa embrujada.

Naruto le ofrecie su mano, ella se niega y él vuelve a insistir. La rubia ve como Shikamaru y su acompañante se ríen ajenos a los demás. Odiaba tener que compartir el mismo espacio que ellos dos, siempre había existido una relación invisible entre ese par en la que definitivamente ella no formaba parte y eso la irritaba asquerosamente. Los vio adentrarse y después de un largo suspiro se giró para ver al mejor amigo de su verdugo.

El rubio aunque simpático no era en ningún ámbito su tipo. Pero el chico seguía ahí con la mano extendida hacia ella y no podía negarla tantas veces sin sentirse culpable. Sus manos se entrelazan y entran a la atracción.

Más temprano que tarde Temari nota el temblor en la mano del chico, sus palabras tropezadas y su sudor excesivo.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo Naruto?

— ¡Para nada! ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Soy un hom..! — Una persona vestida de blanco se levanta de lo que aparentemente era una tumba hecha de muy mala calidad, al mismo tiempo otra persona con sangre en el rostro le toma la pierna al chico quien pega el gripo más agudo y femenino que Temari pudiese escuchar alguna vez, mientras partía a correr jalándola a ella tras de sí.

— ¡Pero qué hombre tan cobarde!

— ¡Fue un maldito reflejo! Eso fue todo, no exageres.

Ambos se miran entre la oscuridad y luego se sueltan a reír. Con la tensión mucho menos presente ambos continuan el recorrido con gritos, saltos y uno que otro abrazo de Uzumaki Naruto. Al salir, Temari tiene que despegárselo casi con una espátula, el tipo temblaba y parece ido.

La rubia le da una cachetada que lo devuelve a la vida mientras se comienza a reír de una manera que jamás había logrado por un hombre. El rubio se excusa, prefiere ir a lavarse la cara y luego regresar con ella. Mientras lo esperaba recargada en la entrada de la casa de los espejos dos hombres la acorralaron contra la pared, ella suelta un bufido. El primero tenía el cabello medio azulado y el segundo cabello rojizo.

— Preciosa me doy cuenta que estás sola ¿Quisieras pasar el resto de tu tarde con nosotros?

— ¡Hey déjenla!

Naruto aparece de pronto, golpeando al chico azulado quien cae de sentón al suelo. Temari se volvió a morir ahogada en risa.

— ¿Pero qué hacen par de imbéciles?

— ¡Perdona Temari! Itachi nos obligó, fue un favor para Sasuke que a su vez le debía algo a Shikamaru.

La chica sigue riendo ante la cara de imbécil de Naruto quien no comprende absolutamente nada.

— Uzumaki Naruto, te presento a mi primo Sabaku no Sasori.

El pelirrojo sonrie de lado a modo de saludo. Mientras ayuda a levantarse a Kisame. Ambos hacen una reverencia a modo de disculpa y salen corriendo.

— ¡No volveré a hacerle caso al idiota de Itachi!

Grita Kisame mientas molesto pateaba una lata.

— Bueno mujer, me pones las cosas difíciles — interrumpie Shikamaru salido de quien sabe dónde — **Cliché #4.5: Rescatada de unos hombres malos por el chico sexy. **

— Tal vez funcionaría si uno de los chicos malos no fuera mi primo mayor. — ella soltó una risita mal disimulada.

— ¡Tienes que empezar a pensar mejor tus tácticas Shikamaru! — la rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras negaba como decepcionada — ¡Tú te has lucido eh Naruto!

El ojiazul se rasca su patilla con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras ambos son jalados por Ino hacia la Noria. A Temari le da un vuelco en el corazón. Shikamaru que venía detrás suelta con una sonrisa.

— **¡Cliché #4.9: Ambos solos en la Rueda de la Fortuna donde florece el amor!**

— Me parece que es mejor idea que tú vayas con ella Shikama…

Temari no escucha lo que la Yamanaka tenía que decir, estaba más allá de furiosa. Toma a Naruto de la muñeca y se sube con él al artefacto. Mientras con molestia ve a Ino y Shikamaru subir aparte. Cuando comienza a moverse y Naruto entra en pánico abrazando el tubo que atraviesa la cabina ella aprieta los puños. Si miraba un poco arriba podía visualizar a la otra pareja perfectamente. Se notaban muy a gusto, uno sentado al lado del otro, ella señalaba cosas por la ventana y él contestaba con entusiasmo. ¿Dónde estaba el vago que ella conocía? Unas lágrimas se le acumularon en sus orbes verdes cuando vio como él la abrazaba, ella parecía llorar. Estaba a punto de hacer una escena cuando Naruto la saca de sus cavilaciones.

— No entiendo porque simplemente Shikamaru no está aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, es obvio que su plan de emparejarnos es pésimo, muy malo de hecho no entiendo cómo se le pudo ocurrir a un genio como él.

Temari traga saliva con pesadez, por un momento un pensamiento cruza su mente pero es tan fugaz que se le escapa sin posibilidades de recuperarlo, no por su mala concentración sino porque él había dicho algo que le irrita.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no soy bonita? ¿Qué no tengo ningún atractivo? ¿Qué hay mujeres con más valor agregado que yo?

Naruto se suelta a reír de una manera tan alocada que calma de inmediato a Temari.

— ¡No, No! Para nada. Solo no somos nuestro tipo ¿Verdad?

— Pues me pareces un gran tipo, eres valiente, amable, divertido y agradable…

Ella calla de pronto, sí, el Uzumaki tenía muchas cualidades, más de las que podría enumerar. Hasta podía agradarle pero ese no era el punto. Aunque genial, Naruto no despertaba las emociones que el poco agraciado de Shikamaru lograba.

— ¡Pero no te gusto para nada! Lo mismo me pasa contigo, eres una mujer genial definitivamente muchas personas se derretirían con tus encantos y tu carácter tan particular.

— ¡Hey! Eso significa que tú ya tienes un tipo de mujer ideal ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! — la rubia alzó una ceja motivándolo a seguir — Bueno, ella debe ser linda… atenta, amable, bondadosa, delicada, de gran corazón, con una sonrisa disimulada pero tierna y cálida… ella, ella debe ser genial, sorprendente, maravillosa ¡No tiene que ser extrovertida o parlanchina si no quiere! No tiene que forzarse en ser quien no es, ella está perfecta tal cual es… ella.

— ¡Oh vamos! Siento que estoy escuchando la descripción de mi amiga Hyuuga Hinata.

Él se sonroja de golpe, sus ojos brillaron fuera de lo usual y tiene que desviar la vista hacia la ventana. Temari se queda perpleja, de todo el mundo jamás pensó que ese rubio hiperactivo se fijase en su compañera del club de jardinería. La tímida y recatada Hinata.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Enserio? — él asiente con la cabeza hundiendo su rostro en sus manos completamente apenado — No, no. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! — calla de inmediato, no iba a confesarle que esa chica moría por él. A ella le parecía una idiotez ahora que sabía que el gusto era mutuo y solo por tontos y tímidos no se había acercado el uno al otro.

— ¡No lo es! Mira, yo prometo no decirle a Shikamaru de tus sentimientos por él si tú prometes hacer lo mismo con Hinata ¿Qué dices?

La rubia palidece. ¿Era tan malditamente obvia para que el más despistado se diera cuenta? No quiso pensar más en el tema, prefiere sacar partido de eso.

— Naruto, tengo algo mejor. Yo prometo acercarte a Hinata sutilmente si tú prometes dejar de hacerle caso a Shikamaru y prestarte para citas como esta. ¿Qué dices?

— La próxima vez que venga a una cita contigo ¡Será doble! Tú con Shikamaru y yo con Hinata ¿Qué dices?

Ambos chocaron sus palmas en el aire. Parecía que después de todo esa salida no iba por mal camino. Cuando bajaron de la Noria Shikamaru se sorprende del aura nueva que emanaba de la pareja.

Por un momento temió que de verdad el amor hubiese nacido ahí pero luego enfrió su mente. No, eso era imposible. Su plan estaba hecho a prueba de fallos. Temari no se iba a enamorar de ningún pretendiente de los que él pusiera en sus manos. No, ninguno. Las cosas iban a salir como él quería, como siempre. Era el plan más importante de su vida y si no había perdido los demás, esa batalla no sería la primera.

— ¡Ha sido muy divertido! Te acompañaré a casa Temari.

El rubio sonrie pero Shikamaru se interpone entre ellos y toma la muñeca de su amiga quien la quita casi de inmediato. El pelinegro finge no darse cuenta.

— Lo siento Naruto, yo la saqué de su casa y se me haría poco caballeroso no ser yo quien la lleve. Tú puedes acompañar a Ino.

La mencionada se gira molesta, el rubio hace lo mismo mientras avanzaban sin darse la cara.

— ¡No creas que te soporto!

— ¡No creas que me importa! — Repitió Naruto — No es mi culpa que Sasuke y Sai prefieran mi compañía antes de la tuya.

Ino le patea la espinilla, él se la soba mientras seguían su paso.

— ¡Si no fueras el mejor amigo de Sakura te mataría!

— ¡Si no fueras la mejor amiga de Sakura yo también te mataría!

El dúo se aleja mientras siguen peleando ante la mirada atónita de la ojiverde. Ya sin más emprendieron el camino a casa, Temari iba a abogar por ir sola, pero eso sonaría sospechoso y lo que menos quería era dar a demostrar sus celos. No, todo menos eso. Ya mucho tenía con soportar la tontería de Shikamaru como para ahora aumentarle al saco burlas sobre celos. ¡Menos sobre Ino!

— ¿Te molesta mucho esta apuesta? — Cortó el silencio el Nara.

— Lo hace.

— Entonces no debiste haber apostado.

— En primera — Temari se detiene en seco, la verdad la cosa no sonaba mal al principio pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que un juego, le estaba partiendo el corazón. No solo era la apuesta en sí misma, no era perder o ganar.

¡Era él! Le molestaba que en vez de ser él quién decidiera conquistarla, había buscado entre sus amigos una "posibilidad" sin pensar para nada en ella. Ese no era el Shikamaru que ella conocía — Me molesta que creas que soy una pequeñuela que necesita de clichés para conocer el amor. En segunda…

— Claro que eres una chiquilla — se interpuso el pelinegro — No sabes distinguir el amor ni aunque se pusiera frente a ti ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te la has pasado envuelta leyendo tonterías cursis y simples que te han creado una cosa errónea de cómo debe actuar un hombre cuando está enamorado, lo peor es que te parecen ridículas pero las ansías con ganas ¡Por eso eres una chiquilla!

Temari se ha enfurecido, lo empuja con fuerza y desconcierta al chico, quien esperó una reacción más madura, pero como de costumbre en algunos casos esa dama se comportaba como una total niña.

— ¡Jamás me vuelvas a decir que soy una chiquilla! Solo porque no adivino lo que estás pensando no te da ningún derecho a criticar mi forma de ser. No puedo entender todo ¡Así cómo tu tampoco puedes! Ni siquiera eres capaz de descifrar a la mujer que tienes enfrente.

Ella alza su mano, Shikamaru adivina que ahora sí la ha hecho enojar, aunque aún no comprende el porqué, prefiere dejarse golpear que llevarle la contraria, aunque es muy inteligente hay asuntos en los que prefiere pensarse las cosas con calma, aprieta los ojos, sabe de antemano que Temari golpea fuerte… pero la cachetada nunca llega. Cuando por fin se decide a abrir los ojos lo que ve lo deja helado. Un hombre mayor que ambos, de pelo plateado y la mitad del rostro cubierta tiene abrazada a Temari por la cintura, la chica tiene una cara entre furiosa, abochornada y feliz.

Al Nara se le revuelven los intestinos, justo cuando cree tener el campo libre para llevar a cabo su estrategia vuelve a aparecer ese hombre en sus vidas.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí?

La hermana mayor de los Sabaku no se separa de él con una reacción por más que enternecedora aunque al espectador le dan ganas de vomitar.

— Iba de paso, no pensé encontrarte aquí. Te noté muy molesta y recordé la mejor forma de calmar tu temperamento, siempre con un buen abrazo —Ella se volvió más roja que un tomate, y Shikamaru igual, pero de coraje. Hatake Kakashi, el amor de adolescencia de Temari. ¿Era necesario que volviera a aparecer justo ahora? El pelinegro apretó los dientes. — Por poco y golpeas a este chico, hey joven deberías tener cuidado es una chiquilla muy agresiva.

— ¡No me llames chiquilla!

Bufó apenada la rubia. El Nara entiende de inmediato el motivo del enojo de Temari, él se atrevió a llamarla de la misma forma que su primer amor. Shikamaru odiaba que Hatake Kakashi fingiera no recordarlo, se habían visto miles de veces y siempre era el mismo cuento, antes solía hacerle escenas donde le reclamaba pero ya a estas alturas de la vida no iba a hacer lo mismo. Comenzó a caminar a sabiendas que uno de los dos diría algo.

— ¡Hey vago! ¿A dónde vas?

Shikamaru siguió su marcha sin voltear.

— ¿Recuerdas el cliché del que hablamos hoy por la mañana? ¿Ves que te dije que ese no era posible de hacer? — Se dio la vuelta para encararla con sus ojos expresivos y su sonrisa socarrona, esa que Temari siempre vio seductora, solo para decirle algo que no quería escuchar, el cliché que MÁS ODIABA — ¡Adivina! Empiezo a planear el _**Cliché #3 La chica que se enamora de su amigo de la infancia quien no le hace caso hasta que ella parece encontrar a alguien más quien le ama con locura pero que termina con el corazón herido porque la chica vuelve con su primer amor, siempre.**_

Temari no puede seguir hablando, Kakashi la mira sin comprender un carajo y Shikamaru emprende solo el camino de regreso a su casa, la cruda verdad es que en lo que menos quiere pensar es en eso… en que él terminaría interpretando al pobre diablo que se queda solo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. No soy muy buena con esto de la comedia. Lo siento! Acabo de resubir el capítulo porque la primera vez que lo subí tenía varias faltas ortográficas y de dedo, por la prisa. Lo siento, ya está pulidito.


	3. Diferentes puntos de vista sobre el amor

**Diferentes puntos de vista sobre el amor **

La rubia tiene la cabeza apoyada en la mesa del salón de clases. No quiere ni siquiera levantarse de su asiento e ir a su casa. Tiene la cabeza hecha un tremendo lío. Cuando llegó a la Universidad le sorprendió no tener que enfrentarse al Nara o a sus tonterías de clichés shojo. Tal vez la convesación del sábado había calado hondo en el pelinegro y este desistió de sus fallidos intentos por hacerla conocer el amor. Cuando ingresó a su aula sus ojos chocaron con los de él y aunque alzó una mano a modo de saludo él la ignoró. Su orgullo herido la hizo sentarse lejos de él y no volver a dirigirle la mirada.

Justo ahora espera que todos se vayan para no tener que enfrentarlo, no tiene aún el coraje ni las palabras para abordar el verdadero motivo de su molestia. Siente de pronto la mano de él en su hombro. No tiene que alzar la mirada ni preguntar su nombre, basta con que a sus sentidos llegue su aroma, su temperatura. Está tan acostumbrada a Shikamaru que la sola noción de entenderlo le aterra con premura. ¿Son acaso una pareja de casados o qué diablos?

— Hey Tema, ya tengo planeado el siguiente cliché.

Ella se levanta con la mirada cansina. Pensó que su pelea del día anterior solucionaría todo, no dudaba de la inteligencia del hombre, por lo que pronto dedujo que no se trataba de que no entendiera su mensaje, era algo más profundo. ¡Él era un maldito terco!

— ¡Pensé que desistirías por completo!

— ¡Vamos! ¿Quién crees que soy? Además este cliché no incumbre a ningún hombre — ella arqueó una ceja mostrando interés — Se trata de uno mucho más productivo para ti Cliché** #5 Una salida con las amigas locas que ayudan a la protagonista a aclararse.**

— No tengo nada que aclarar, sabes a la perfección que este jueguito está cansándome.

— Toda chica necesita un tiempo para hablarlo con sus amigas, salir de compras y hacer… pues esas cosas de chicas que hacen. A Ino le caes muy bien y está encantada en poder ayudar.

La ojiverde hace una mueca de total desagrado. Ella tenía un lema bien arraigado "Si a ti no te cae bien es posible que el sentimiento sea recíproco" Ino no era la persona más agradable para ella, y aunque esperaba la situación fuera de ambos lados si Shikamaru no mentía aquella rubia despampanante no sentía aversión hacia su persona. Pero daba igual, lo que de verdad importaba era lo que ella sentí y pasar tiempo con Ino no era una tarde agradable en su repertorio de cosas por NO hacer.

— ¿Crees que no tengo amigas que me vería en la necesidad de salir con TUS amigas?

La rubia enfatiza la frase y recalca "amigas" porque vaya, los celos la consumen.

— Nunca te he visto salir con ninguna chica.

— Claro que no, esas "cosas de chicas" suelo hacerlas contigo ¿O lo has olvidado Bebé llorón?

Nota en la mirada de Shikamaru un deje de molestia.

— Más te vale seguir el plan e ir con esas amigas de compras y esas cosas, si no lo haces yo me veré en la necesidad de conseguirte compañía femenina.

La otaku no puede responder porque por la puerta un rubio juguetón aparece con una sonrisa encantadora.

— ¡Tema-chan! ¿Nos vamos?

La fingida sonrisa del pelinegro se esfuma en el acto. ¿Naruto ahí? ¿Hablandole con tanta familiaridad a Temari? ¿Qué mierda es eso de "Temachan"? Inhala contando hasta 10. No, es imposible que esa mujer se fije en alguien como Naruto. Y cuando él dice IMPOSIBLE es realmente así.

— Te esperaba.

Ella corta la plática y se levanta para ir al encuentro con el Uzumaki quien al parecer ni siquiera repara en el Nara. Este se queda estático unos minutos tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. Antes de su ida al parque, es decir dos días, esos dos ni siquiera se conocían y ahora se veían a sus espaldas. Bueno, no era realmente a sus espaldas, ellos estaban siendo muy obvios. ¡Unos descarados! Shiakamaru soltó el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez. Y se decidió a hacer algo que en sus cinco sentidos jamás probaría. Espiarlos.

Corrió fuera del aula tratando de seguirles el rastro, pero los pasos de Naruto fueron más veloces que sus procesos mentales, por lo menos esta vez. Él recordó que ese día Temari asistía al club de jardinería. Desde que había comenzado a ir no había faltado ni una sola vez. Si ella no estaba ahí entonces se preocuparía.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo hasta entroncar en la puerta que dirigía al patio, atravesó las canchas y por fin llegó a la entrada del invernadero. También llamado club de jardinería. Dio un paso dentro, antes del montón de flores y plantas existía una especie de presala de madera donde las sesiones formales del club se llevaban a cabo. Él se introdujo discretamente mientras buscaba con la mirada cualquiera de las cabelleras rubias. La del chico fue más fácil de encontrar, obviamente por la altura. Tuvo que avanzar de forma poco usual entre los corredores de plantas, justo detrás de dos hileras enormes de fresales estaba el trío.

Sí, trío.

Shikamaru mira con asombro la cara de su amigo de años. Está tan roja como las fresas cosechadas. Jamás lo había visto en esa situación. Frente a él hay una chica completamente apenada, su cabello azulado le llega a la cadera y su piel tan blanca comienza a confundirse con el color de las frutas.

— ¿No es fantástico Hina? Un miembro más para el club.

Ella está con la boca casi abierta, sus ojos pasan del rubio a la rubia. Seguramente cree que se trata de una especie de broma de parte de su amiga que sabe la intensa atracción que siente por el Uzumaki y de alguna forma lo ha arrastrado hasta ese lugar.

— U-un gusto Uzumaki-san

— ¡Naruto! — corrige velozmente el ojiazul logrando que ella se ponga más roja y nerviosa, al notarlo él tampoco puede evitar ponerse igual — di-digo, si no te incomoda ¿Yo podría llamarte solo Hinata-chan?

— ¡Hinata! — corrige esta vez ella, no quiere que la llame de la misma forma en que llama a la chica que le gusta. Primero muerta antes que escuchar de sus labios el "chan"

Shikamaru está completamente atontado viendo las expresiones de ambos jóvenes tan inocentes y bobos, que cuando siente la presencia de Temari es muy tarde.

— No pensé que tuvieras esas mañas de voyeur.

Su corazón se medio detiene ¿Cómo va a explicar eso?

— Tenía que asegurarme de tus avances.

— Ella es Hinata una de mis amigas ¿Está bien si hablo con ella de esas cosas de chicas? También tengo otra amiga, pero no estudia aquí. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

— ¿Estas tratando de hacerla de cupido?

— ¿Con ella? ¡Lo dudo! No vería nada favorable en ti.

El pelinegro se levanta denotando molestia, el par de chicos embobados da un brinco al percibir al hombre y comienzan a balbucear cosas pensando que han sido descubiertos, sin embargo más pronto que tarde se dan cuenta que él no los mira a ellos, sino a Temari. Parecen pelear.

— ¿Tú tampoco vez nada favorable en mí?

Ella ríe y se encamina a la salida, él la sigue esperando una respuesta. Su risa burlona no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

— No eres ningún galán de shojo ¿sabes?

Él levanta una ceja, ya va el mismo tema trillado. Detesta que ella sea una mujer tan perfecta, admirada, respetable y bella. Pero al mismo tiempo esté tan ciega ante algo que debería ser evidente para su inteligencia.

— ¿No soy guapo?

— ¡No solo eso! Eres un hombre demasiado problemático.

— Pensé que a las mujeres les encantaban las cosas problemáticas.

— No confundas, tú eres problemático en la extensión de la palabra. No puedo visualizarte en una cita normal, ni tampoco siendo atento, caballeroso o frío y al mismo tiempo dulce. No logro comprender como harías palpitar el corazón de una chica con tus palabras tan racionales y tu sentido tan estricto del amor. ¿Dónde quedan las ilusiones y las malas jugadas del destino? El amor es un melodrama, está formado por el intenso deseo de amar y no ser correspondido, por el ser correspondido pero no completamente seguro, porque siempre hay chicas por el medio, cosas que complican la relación y la vuelven intensa, divertida y atrayente.

— ¿Tiene que ser completamente inestable para que sea amor? ¿Qué sucede con los sentimientos que se fortalecen con el tiempo? ¿La estabilidad no es también una muestra de amor?

— Pienso que hay amores fatídicos y que parecen una montaña rusa de emociones, ahora estás bien y de pronto todo está mal y así sucesivamente. Por otro lado está el romance predestinado, como aquello dos — señala de nuevo al invernadero, ambos ya caminana por el patio rumbo al interior de la universidad — ¿Tú crees que necesitan una amistad para notar que están enamorados el uno del otro?

— Ese es tu problema no vez más allá de tus narices.

— Un amor que nace de la amistad no puede ser verdadero amor, tal vez es más el conformismo de continuar esa relación a lo largo de los años, la costumbre, el sentirse bien al lado del otro sin esperar nada a cambio.

— ¡Eso es amor!

— ¡Claro que no! Puede ser amor fraternal, pero no el amor apasionado que yo espero.

La sentencia deja frío al Nara. Parece que una daga se le ha clavado en alguna parte de la espalda, no puede verla pero como duele. ¿Ella estará consiente de lo que esas palabras significan para él? Seguramente no, porque de ser así las hubiera dicho con más delicadeza. Temari podría ser dura, insensible y directa pero no era de las personas que se regocijan haciendo daño a los demás.

— Por eso digo que eres una chiquilla.

Ella frunce el ceño y arruga la mirada pero no piensa discutir esta vez.

— No me digas así Shikamaru. — Suelta seria.

— ¿Acaso es una frase reservada solo para Kakashi? — ella alza la vista sorprendía, ese comentario no lo vio venir — Porque no pensé que te molestara tanto todo lo que él tuviera que decir.

— ¿A qué viene ese comentario ahora? ¡Me molesta que un bebé llorón tres años menor que yo venga a decirme eso!

Shikamaru avanza determinado dejándola atrás, cuando abre la puerta principal de la escuela ve a la lejanía a Hatake Kakashi, seguro viene por la mujer que él ama. Se siente patético, cobarde y sumiso. Está harto, no va a continuar en ese papel de "conformismo" que él traducía en amor, porque simplemente de esa forma jamás avanzará. Ella no lo entenderá y terminará por ser su amigo para toda la vida.

— Temari — ella viene apresurada detrás de él pero al escuchar el tono de voz serio y frío se detiene en seco, están a un par de metros. Él sostiene la orilla de la puerta y mira al suelo. — No vamos a volver a hacer cosas como antes. — Sus ojos se abren grandes, esperaba todo menos una declaración así. Siempre peleaban, esta no era más que otra de sus peleas absurdas que después se olvidaría ¿Qué estaba pasando? — Ya no quiero ser más tu amigo, estoy harto de lidiar con una mujer como tú, es demasiado problemático.

No le dio tiempo de responder, él se aleja y cierra la puerta tras de sí. No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda absorta en su mundo. Hace cuentas con las manos, una amistad de años se ha ido al traste por una pelea tonta. Quiere pensar que el Nara está jugando, pero la mirada que posó sobre ella antes de marcharse le grita lo contrario. Su mundo vuelve a la luz cuando siente que alguien la menea con fuerza, retoma la visión para encontrarse con su profesor Kakashi.

— ¿Estás bien Temari? Pareces ida.

Ella asiente y lo sigue. Tiene la cabeza hecha un lio. No sabe cómo pero termina en una heladería, cuando reacciona tiene un barquillo en las manos.

— Cuando eras más pequeña te encantaba venir aquí.

Temari entiende que él quiere consolarla. ¿Tan afectada se ve? Cuando está con Kakashi su mundo siempre suele iluminarse. Fue su primer amor, no puede negarlo y aunque en una ocasión como esta estaría extremadamente feliz su cabeza solo da vueltas en lo ocurrido con su ahora ex mejor amigo. Recuerda el consejo de este último.

— Nee Kakashi-sensei ¿Podrá llevarme a un lugar?

El peliplata alza una de sus cejas en señal de interés. Por un momento Temari se percata que esa misma maña la tiene ella. Pero ya no logra descifrar si ella se la copió a él o fue a la viceversa.

[…]

— Me sorprende que hayas decidido venir a dormir con nosotras — exclama Hinata sentada en su cama frente a las otras dos chicas. Una castaña de chonguitos en la cabeza quien en ese momento comienza a deshacer su peinado para descansar, y la otra la otaku favorita de la familia Sabaku no… porque Dios, era la única.

— Shikamaru me aconsejó que hablara con ustedes, las mejores amigas siempre ayudan a aclarar las mentes ¿No?

— ¡Has venido al lugar correcto Tema! ¿Qué puede hacer la experta en todos los temas Ama Tenten por ti?

La plática comienza con cosas amenas, lo primero es contar con pelos y señas como el rubio acabó en el club de jardinería. Hinata está completamente roja pero muy entusiasmada de poder estar cerca de ese chico.

— No entiendo cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces — sonrío la castaña dejándose caer en la cama.

— No lo sé, es un sentimiento que no tiene explicación, simplemente siento unas ganas tremendas de dejarme caer en sus brazos — la Hyuuga se sonroja escondiendo su cara en sus manos — Siento que nada podrá pasarme si estoy con él.

— Eso es muy romántico — sonríe Tenten.

— ¿Ustedes se sorprenderían si un día les dijera que tengo una relación con Shikamaru?

Las dos jóvenes ni siquiera se inmutan al contestar al unisonio.

— No.

— ¿POR QUÉ?

La rubia se levanta de la cama con sorpresa evidente.

— Porque pasan tanto tiempo juntos que ya parecen marido y mujer — suelta Ama partiéndose en risas.

— ¡No tienes derecho! — Espeta la mayor — Tú llevas 6 años con Neji.

— Bueno, por eso te lo digo, tú llevas casi el mismo tiempo de amistad con ese chico, no sería nada raro que un día por fin se decidieran y comenzaran a andar de novios.

— Hinata — pide ayuda la rubia.

— Es cierto, su relación me parece muy bonita.

— Pues ya no lo es más.

Las dos mujeres que al principio parecían ambientadas y calmadas se reponen de pronto con una cara de sorpresa completamente evidente.

— ¿POR QUÉ?

— Me dijo que no quiere ser más mi amigo… así de la nada.

Hinata endurece la mirada.

— ¿Segura que así porque sí? ¿Qué te dijo?

La rubia respira resignada y les cuenta todo lo que había pasado desde la semana anterior cuando el mangaka de Shikamaru decidió jugar con ella.

Tenten regresa a su mirada calmada y vuelve a recostarse en la cama. De las tres ella tiene mayor experiencia en cuanto a noviazgos.

— Al parecer el vago por fin decidió actuar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si ya no quiere ser tu amigo es porque pretender ser algo más.

Los ojos de Temari se abren desmesuradamente. Hinata se sorprende.

— ¡Temari-san! No me digas que no lo habías pensado.

— ¡Lo pensé hace años! Ahora… no creí que fuera posible, es decir… yo… él…

— ¡Le gustas Temari! Es más podría jurar que ¡Está enamorado de ti!

Ella pierde el color de su rostro. No, eso es imposible. Recapitula… maldita sea. Todo cuadra. Pero de todas formas no encaja. Han sido amigos por años, ella alguna vez sintió la necesidad de quererlo pero esa misma sensación se fue esfumando con el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo se conocieron casi niños.

— La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Tú lo amas? ¿O sigues enamorada de Kakashi?

— No… no lo sé.

— Pensándolo de esa forma — Tenten se endereza — Tú le llevas 3 años a él ¿No? Es posible que haya estado esperando todo este tiempo por ti y tú ni en cuenta. Él tiene fama de genio pero también de vago. De no ser por esa inteligencia no podría cursar el mismo año en la universidad contigo.

— Tal vez — murmura la heredera Hyuuga — él estaba esperando el momento en que se sintiese a tu nivel para hablarte directamente.

Temari se recuesta en la cama, ahora tiene más confusión en su mente. ¿Y si en verdad Shikamaru gustaba de ella? ¿Por qué estaría haciendo toda esa tontería de los clichés? Se levanta presurosa, tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero no quiere soltarla porque se sentirá más idiota de lo que es. Él quería que ella se percatara del amor que le profesaba y que nada tenía que ver con estúpidos clichés románticos.

Shikamaru era el hombre con el que más a gusto estaba, con el que más cómoda se sentía. Con el que podía comenzar una conversación intelectual sin sentirse prepotente. Podían pelear fuertemente y seguir como siempre… ¡Él había sacrificado años de amistad por intentar un romance! ¿Dónde estaba toda la racionalidad de ese chico? Si ellos comenzaban un noviazgo nadie les garantizaría que funcionaría, si terminaban mal también se iban despidiendo de su más sincera amistad…

O un momento ¿Qué tal que desde el principio él no buscó amistad sino amor? Entonces esa relación de camadería habría sido una simple ilusión, una jugarreta bien pensada por el Nara. No sabía si sentirse traicionada, preocupada, enojada o feliz. En ese momento la pregunta que más resuena en su mente es ¿Qué sientes exactamente tú por él?

Él ya ha dado el banderazo de salida rompiendo su amistad. ¿Ella va a dejar que su amistad se pierda?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí esperando que se dignen en subir el nuevo ep. De Naruto Hiden jajaja y así continuar mi FF del Hokage preparatoriano. Este capítulo me dio mucho gusto de escribir porque necesitaba que Tema se diera cuenta de algo que le estaba golpeando la cara: el amor. Pero por pensar en situaciones específicas de muestras de amor no podía ver algo más profundo que el Nara le está ofreciendo. Un amor sincero, franco y maduro. Qué va más allá de esas tonterías de encuentros fortuitos, amor a primera vista o relaciones turbulentas.

Bueno esperemos Tema lo entienda. Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mi página de FB para checar las actuas de todos mis fics. LittleNinnaBear

Trato de actualizar todos por ciclo, pero viendo las cosas como están comenzaré a actualizar más seguido los que más reviews tengan porque al fin y al cabo son los que más le gusta a la gente. ¡Esperemos el próximo de Estúpidos Shojo!


	4. ¡Secuestra mi amor!

_**Estúpidos Shojos**_

_**¡Secuestra mi amor!**_

Temari está tan furiosa que jura matar a Shikamaru apenas logre salir de esa. Forcejea con fuerza, muerde con furia el delicado pañuelo que la amordaza e imperiosa trata de deshacerse del nudo que comprime sus piernas y le impiden avanzar. Desesperada comienza a restregar su espalda contra la pared en un intento fallido por soltarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas.

Escucha mucho ruido fuera del cobertizo donde permanece encerrada. ¿A qué escuela se le ocurre colocar las herramientas de jardinería en una cabaña alejada del resto del instituto? ¡Era jodidamente peligroso!

Lo sabía ella que ahora se encuentra secuestrada, esperando inútilmente a un salvador que no llegará. Se le revuelven los intestinos por ser tan tonta y aceptar esa absurda propuesta, debió dejar que Shikamaru se hundiera en algún pozo de soledad, pero no. Aprieta los dientes y arremete con una fuerte patada contra una caja al recordar los hechos que la llevaron ahí.

_Cuando ingresó al salón llevaba la cabeza gacha, no quería tener que mirar a Shikamaru a los ojos después de haber entendido lo que pasaba por la mente de él. Estaba enojada y al mismo tiempo confundida. Por un lado su parte racional le gritaba que era injusto con ella el romper una amistad de años tratando ilusamente de comenzar una relación que sabrá dios a dónde los llevaría. Y por otro que él no fuera sincero y directo. ¿Tanto le costaba confesarse de frente? ¿Qué era esa idiotez de ponerla a prueba con clichés shojo? _

_La cabeza le daba vueltas, sabía que había algo detrás y juraba que en algún momento de la noche anterior tuvo la respuesta pero el pensamiento había sido tan fugaz que simplemente se había desvanecido antes de poder atraparlo bien._

_A su lado sintió la presencia de alguien, sabía que no era el mangaka así que no se molestó en alzar la vista. Prefirió quedarse así un rato más, hasta que sintió un movimiento ligero de su hombro. Confundida alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros, tan negros e intensos como la noche. El corazón le dio un brinco casi exagerado. El tipo le sacaba varios centímetros de altura que tenía que mirarlo de abajo hacia arriba. _

_Sintió el rubor cruzarle el rostro, fue fugaz pero real. Esas emociones provocadas por su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de explicación era lo que ella asociaba con el amor. Una montaña rusa de emociones que incluso quedaban fuera de lugar. En cuestión de microsegundos la rubia lo analizó con detalle, era muy parecido al joven más popular de la Universidad. _

— _Buenos días, disculpa interrumpir tu sueño. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi ¿Conoces a mi hermano? _

_La rubia soltó un suspiro. No podía haber sido de otra manera; aquél chico de ensueño era el hermano mayor del joven más asediado de la universidad. Maldita genética. _

— _Sí bueno… un poco. _

_De la nada Shikamaru se acercó y tomó del hombro al Uchiha. _

— _Itachi, Sasuke no es de este salón ¿Quieres que te lleve con él? _

— _Joven Nara… pensé que estudiaban en la misma aula, sí es urgente por favor. _

_Temari observó con dolencia que su compañero de Universidad ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Y si ella tenía algo más grande que su intelecto era su orgullo. Un orgullo que acababa de ser herido. _

_Mientras los dos jóvenes se marchaban la clase iniciaba así que la rubia se limitó a quedarse en su asiento. Después de un par de clases y de no ver regresar al chico decidió salir en su búsqueda. Lo encontró en el aula del rubio hiperactivo y el hermano del guapísimo Itachi. _

_Un total de 4 hombres que hablaban casi en susurros la ignoran categóricamente. Harta y sin una pizca de delicadeza se decide a hablar porque el asunto le está colmando la paciencia ¿Qué se trae el Nara para evadirla de esa forma? _

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Saltandote clases como si nada. _

_Todos giran a verla, ninguno se extraña de la reacción de la rubia, entre todos esos años su relación siempre ha sido muy directa, pero esta vez el pelinegro se gira sin prestarle atención. _

— _¡Ella es perfecta! _

_Naruto gritó de emoción como si una revelación saltara a la vista con su llegada. Itachi clavó su mirada en ella y la barrió de arriba hacia abajo._

— _¿Qué edad tienes? _

— _23 años. ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Ustedes son amigos? — inquirió sin prestar atención a su pregunta y dirigiéndose a los demás presentes quienes a su vez miraron fijamente a Shikamaru. Este se negó a responder cosa alguna. _

— _¡Es mi amiga! _

_Sentenció el rubio y Temari asintió con la cabeza. _

— _¿Podrías hacernos un favor? _

— _¡No! — Shikamaru rompió su silencio como poseído — Temari no se va a prestar a sus sucios planes._

— _¿Quién te da derecho a decidir por mi eh? _

— _Ella es genial para nuestro plan, y si está de acuerdo en ayudarnos no le veo lo malo. _

_Sostuvo el chico rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

— _¿Por qué no entonces pides ayuda a Hinata? _

_Naruto se llena de color, su cuerpo se rige casi de forma instantánea. _

— _Ella no está aquí y luce mucho menor de lo que en realidad es, necesitamos una mujer que ronde los 27, Hinata parece una niña de 17. _

— _¿Desde cuándo la observas tanto Sasuke? _

_El pelinegro bufó algo incomprensible y Naruto se mostró molesto y celoso. _

— _Bueno, si acepto ayudarlos ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _

_Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los hermanos Uchiha, la mueca fue tan seductora que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y acabó en su pecho. Shikamaru chasequeó la lengua. _

— _Es una tarea muy sencilla solo necesito que entres a la Universidad de Amegakure _

— _¡Ahí estudia el primo de Hinata! _

_El rubio da un brinco con una curiosidad casi palpable, pero Uchiha Itachi no indaga más en el asunto romántico. _

— _Y traigas una cosa que quedó en el casillero de una compañera. Ella está estudiando una maestría pero tengo prohibida la entrada. ¿Podrías tú ir por eso? _

— _¿Me estás pidiendo que robe algo? _

— _¡Para nada! Yo estaré en la puerta de la Universidad y se lo devolveré en el mismo momento. _

_Temari está por negarse, pensó que ayudar no tenía que ver con cometer una especie de delito._

— _No va a aceptar Itachi, deberías dejarlo por la paz. _

_A ella se le crisparon los nervios, y los vellos de su piel se erizaron. _

— _¡Acepto! Iré. _

_Y bueno, realmente no fue una misión tan difícil. La edad de la rubia era tan apropiada que simplemente entró por la puerta argumentando haber perdido su credencial de estudiante y lo demás fue incluso más fácil. _

_La Universidad era del casi mismo tamaño que la suya, el verdadero problema se quedaba arraigado en llegar al dichoso casillero. Avanzó a paso firme y con cada pisada que más la adentraba en el recinto más la invadía la preocupación. Había aceptado ese reto solamente porque él la había retado. La verdad que odiaba esa parte suya tan orgullosa y desafiante. Muchas veces la podía controlar pero cuando se trataba de Shikamaru su lado simplemente se imponía ante cualquier otra cosa. _

_Y ahí estaba ella irrumpiendo en una institución a la que no pertenecía. Llegó al salón indicado y fingió estar perdida, se acercó lentamente al casillero al fondo y tal como dijo Itachi este se encontraba abierto, metió hábilmente la mano y sacó lo que aparentemente era una bolsita de tela. _

_De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro y la rubia dio un tremendo brinco. Cuando se giró se encontró con su amiga. _

— _¡Tema! ¿Qué haces por aquí? _

— _Estaba buscando al primo de Hinata — mintió con una seriedad que parecía decir toda la verdad — Es algo sobre la escuela y el club de jardinería. _

— _Ya veo, debiste llamarlo en vez de caminar hasta aquí. ¿Quieres que te lleve con él? _

_La chica de ojos verdes guarda con recelo la bolsa que ha hurtado y sale del salón. _

— _Con cuidado ahí viene Konan. _

_Temari apenas volteó chocó con una mujer realmente bella que al caer exclama como princesa. La rubia se pierde en los ojos de la dama de cabello morado. Se levanta a prisa y escapa como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenten se acerca y ayuda a levantarse a la fémina. _

— _Que raro se comporta Temari hoy. Discúlpala Konan._

_La mencionada pasó de largo a la castaña y se asomó por la ventana. Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Uchiha Itachi en la puerta de su universidad hablando con esa chica con la que acababa de tropezar. _

— _Gracias Temari, de verdad eres más confiable de lo que aparentas._

— _No sé exactamente cómo tomar eso — admite con la respiración entrecortada — Bueno, me tengo que ir. _

— _¡Hey Itachi! ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa chica? _

_Ambos voltearon, ahí parada se encontraba la mujer de cabellera morada. El pelinegro dio un suspiro. _

— _Anda Temari, vete y muchas gracias por todo. _

_La rubia comenzó a andar cuando un nuevo grito la detuvo. _

— _¿A dónde vas? ¡Uchiha explícate! ¿Por qué tienes mi celular? _

— _Para averiguar quién es el infeliz con el que me engañas. _

_Temari entendió que en esa plática ella sobra y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Pensó que en alguna parte del camino se encontraría con Shikamaru quien preocupado iría a ver su estado, pero eso no pasó. La situación la incomodó porque durante años él mostró una preocupación angelical por ella y ahora simplemente se desintegraba. _

_Caminó tranquilamente meditando el asunto. Cada vez se asustaba más de la idea de tener una pareja. Ella ilusamente había aceptado ese tonto reto que no era más que una excesiva muestra de celos de parte del Uchiha. Apenas y se imaginó a ella en una situación así con Shikamaru su mente se perdió. _

_Seguramente ese vago la metería en problemas cuando estuvieran juntos y algo que en una amistad era tonto y se solucionaba con facilidad en un noviazgo era a veces demasiado insufrible o hasta imperdonable. _

_Prefirió olvidar el tema hasta el día siguiente, pasó a su librería favorita y compró el último tomo del manga que seguía desde el mes pasado. Y se fue a su casa para fangirlear un rato con historias románticas de verdad. _

_En el manga la protagonista llevaba enamorada mucho tiempo de un chico con el que no podía hablar. Se había dejado ilusionar por él cuando la salvó de un grupo de rufianes escolares. Y aunque para ella en ese momento él se convirtió en su héroe y el príncipe de sus sueños, él la había olvidado muy pronto y apenas y le dirigía la palabra. No era grosero, simplemente pasaba de ella totalmente de largo. _

— _¡Debería decirle directamente las cosas! — Exclamó la chica mientras meneaba con furia su libro — "Deberías confesarte" leyó en los globos de diálogo, una amiga le recomendaba lo que ella misma pensaba. _

"_Pero él no sabe que existo, si me confieso lo más probable es que me rechace" _

_Temari lo meditó bárbaramente, si Shikamaru se le confesaba ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Lo rechazaría o aceptaría sus sentimientos? _

_Casi al final del capítulo la protagonista se armó de valor y cuando el chico estaba metido en aprietos por la misma banda ella se abalanzó a salvarlo. Acto heroico y romántico porque en el mismo acto se confesó ganando un lugar en el corazón de aquel bondadoso chico. _

— _Eso es bellísimo, pero vamos en la vida real no va a pasar. ¡Nunca! _

_La chica sin pretenderlo soñó que era rescatada por un guapo joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono. Pero no pudo ver realmente al joven así que por las pocas señas que recordaba al despertar dedujo que se trataba de Uchiha Itachi era perfecto para hacerla de salvador. _

_Esa mañana Temari se saltó sus clases, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y peor aún quería comprobar si Shikamaru de verdad se estaba despreocupando de su existencia. Entró con confianza al enorme invernadero, y es que una de sus pasiones eran las plantas, más específicamente sentía una fuerte atracción por las flores. Se podría decir que era parte de su esencia. _

_Para ella el cuidar una flor significaba el amor más puro profesado de la forma más vacía y llena. Una semilla que germina lento y con muchos cuidados para al finalizar convertirse en una flor hermosa que solo puede ser admirada sin entregar nada más a cambio por su cuidado era una forma natural de amar. _

_Temari asociaba el cuidar una flor con el entablar una amistad. Una como la que tenía con Nara Shikamaru. Años cultivando algo profundo y sincero, algo que no necesitaba retribución alguna más que ser contemplado desde sus propias trincheras. Ver su magnífica relación para ella bastaba._

_Sin embargo él había roto su percepción de esa amistad porque ahora a cambio de cultivar ese lazo durante años lo había roto por la simple necedad de formar un nuevo lazo que era estúpidamente frágil. _

_Siente a alguien detrás de ella, el nerviosismo se apodera de su sistema, mira con el rabillo del ojo el lugar. Está completamente solo, si alguien llegase podrían atacarla sin miramientos. _

— _¡Hey! _

_Volteó asustada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su ex mejor amigo. Soltó el aire con un alivio notorio._

— _Tranquila. Solo soy yo. No debes saltarte las clases no afectes tu reputación de chica perfecta. Vamos._

_Él trata de jalarla, pero ella se niega y se suelta un tanto enfadada. _

— _Pensé que nuestra amistad había terminado así que no veo el motivo para que te preocupes por mí. _

_El Nara chasqueó la lengua._

— _¡Pero que…! _

_No quiso seguirle el juego así que se dio la media vuelta y se marchaó. Ella apretó los dientes, necesita provocarlo para que le diga directamente eso que le consume el alma. ¡Que se le declare por Dios! O que vuelvan a ser amigos. Cualquiera pero ya. Cuando lo escuchó salir del invernadero se mordió la parte interior de su pulgar. Maña del mismo Nara. _

_Más tarde se dio cuenta que debía volver a sus clases, así que tomó los utensilios que ocupó y se dirigió al cobertizo donde se guardan las cosas. Apenas entró un hombre la tomó desprevenida, la golpeó con fuerza y la hizo caer al suelo. _

_Asustada levantó el rostro para ver a un hombre que no conocía. Cabello casi blanco, con una perfecta cara en forma de cuadrado, dientes y piel perfecta. _

— _¡Pero qué te pasa imbécil! _

— _¡Pero qué boquita! Calla zorra, meterte con el novio de nuestra mejor amiga no es algo perdonable. _

_Desconcertada la chica trató de levantarse, pero él fue más rápido y le ató las manos con una práctica que aterró a la joven, quiso replicar pero le fue imposible. El chico la amordazó y después trató de atarle las piernas. Temari logró patearlo y forcejó con tal fiereza que es también capaz de golpear con su cabeza la de él. _

_Sin embargo otro joven apareció, este le infundó miedo a la Sabaku no. Pelinaranja, con piercings por varias partes de su rostro. _

— _No debiste meterte con quien no conocías. _

_Le dijo con una fría mirada mientras la tomaba del cabello. _

— _Pues él se llama Yahiko y yo soy Hidan, un gusto._

— _¿Pero qué haces? _

— _¡Dijiste que no nos conocía! Pensé que debíamos presentarnos._

— _¡Ya olvídalo!_

_Ambos salen, y ella se queda ahí amordazada maldiciendo el momento en que su orgullo le ganó y en vez de doblegarse ante la propuesta de Shikamaru decidió retarlo. ¡Bien Temari! ¡Bien! _

Ahora escucha mucho ruido desde fuera, puede jurar que es la voz de Naruto. ¿Cómo llegó él ahí? También están los hermanos Uchiha. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? Sabe que a él eso de la violencia y las peleas no se le da nada bien, ¿Pero en serio va a abandonarla?

A su mente se viene el recuerdo de su sueño. En él ella estaba segura que Itachi la rescataba, y aunque no duda que sea capaz realmente la pregunta es ¿Él quiere rescatarla? ¿Ella quiere ser rescatada por él?

En su manga de la noche pasada la chica se anteponía a la banda de criminales para proteger a su amado… sin embargo ella se veía muy incapaz de ponerse sumisa para proteger a alguien, probablemente llegaría con algún objeto contundente que lo desmayara o algo parecido.

Momentos después se sorprende al ver a un chico entrar por la ventana del cobertizo. Es Shikamaru. Se cuela ágilmente y empieza a quitarle las ataduras. Suelta, la rubia lo abraza casi efusivamente asfixiando al chico.

— ¡Estaba super aterrada!

Nota que él tiene un sonrojo en el rostro. Ta vez exageró con esa reacción pero sinceramente estaba asustada. Ahora que lo recuerda es culpa de ese individuo que ella esté en esa problemática situación.

— ¡Eres una idiota! Mira que ponerte de esa forma en peligro.

— ¡Fue tu culpa! Tú me provocaste a seguirles el juego a tus amigos.

— Basta, tú fuiste la que por voluntad propia decidió apoyarlos a pesar de mi negación.

— Pues porque te negaste fue que acepté.

— ¡Serás problemática! Salgamos de aquí, la masacre de allá afuera nos dará tiempo.

Mientras él sale por la ventana y le indica que lo siga ella se pierde en la escena de frente al cobertizo. Uchiha Itachi está frente a frente con el chico pelinaranja.

— ¡Resígnate Yahiko! Konan jamás te prefirió.

— ¡Cállate bastardo Uchiha! Tú fuiste el que la alejó de mí con mentiras.

— ¡Jamás mentí! Dije lo que vi.

— Pues por eso mismo esta vez seré yo quien arregle las cosas con ella. Tú y esa rubia tienen el descaro de romperle el corazón y jugar con ella justo frente a sus narices.

— ¡Esa rubia es la novia del amigo de mi hermano! ¡Serás estúpido Yahiko! Además fuiste tú quien la acosaba por mensajes.

El pelinaranja chasquea los dedos, dos chicos incluidos el simpático Hidan traen a golpes al rubio de Naruto y lo arrojan al suelo realmente maltratado. Sasuke trata de ir por él pero hay otro hombre mayor, un joven con una pigmentación extraña en la piel que lo detiene sin mucho esfuerzo.

Itachi corre hacia él cuando el hombre al que llaman Kakuzu se gira para enfrentarlo, le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro que hacen retroceder al Uchiha que mira con horror como el chico de piercings toma su bat y atina en el estómago de Naruto quien tose perdiendo el aliento.

— ¡Dios Mío! Shikamaru ¿No irás a ayudarlos?

— ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo en esa masacre? Sabes perfectamente que pelear no se me da bien.

— ¡Pero eres un hombre y debes actuar como tal!

— Soy un hombre, no creas que la fuerza física determina las batallas Temari. —Él la empuja hacia atrás del cobertizo, necesitan escapar. — Además todo está fríamente calculado.

Naruto trata de ponerse en pie cuando un nuevo golpe con el bat ahora en la cabeza lo hacen caer de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Vamos Itachi! Haz algo por este pobre diablo que ha venido a ayudarte.

Está a punto de volver a soltar el golpe del bat cuando una figura delicada y frágil se atraviesa en su camino, poniendo su cuerpo como escudo.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás loca?

La peliazul tiembla, lo hace con fuerza pero no se aparta ante los gritos de Yahiko.

— ¡Tú lo pediste! No creas que tengo compasión con las damas.

Cuando atiza el primer batazo el golpe queda entre el cuerpo del rubio y el de la chica. El joven trató de protegerla pero no fue tan rápido y ahora el golpe le ha dado a ambos.

— ¡Yo vine a protegerte! No deberías hacer eso.

La chica llora y trata de levantarse pero no es capaz, Naruto la abraza con fuerza.

— ¡Yo debería decir eso!

Temari está tan absorta en la bella escena que le remite a sus mangas shojos y se pierde pensando en que a veces esas cosas pueden pasar en la vida real, principalmente a su amiga quien parece tener suerte en el amor, pero por ello no se percata cuando otro hombre acorrala a Shikamaru y a ella.

Es rubio de ojos azules y podría ser fácilmente un modelo de revista. Pero ella lo reconoce casi en el acto y tiembla ante la idea de lo que pueda hacerles.

— Pero si es Temari la hermanita del desgraciado Gaara.

— ¡No llames a mi hermano de esa forma idiota! Deidara eres un patán.

El chico toma de las mejillas a la mujer y comienza a apretar con fuerza su rostro. De pronto siente el golpe duro y certero del puño de Shikamaru. Caen ambos al suelo y mientras forcejean los puños pasan de un lado al otro.

— ¡No soy bueno en esto! Pero Dios tenías que ser tan problemática mujer.

— ¡Basta Shikamaru! Deidara va a...

— ¡Basta tú! Me tratas como si fuera incapaz de proteger a la mujer que amo.

Ambos se petrifican en el acto. Al parecer al joven Nara se le ha escapado sin querer. Se golpea la frente con la palma y quiere reparar el error porque no era de esa forma en la que pensó en declararse. Pero no puede hacer nada más porque el rubio le atina un muy buen golpe en la cara que lo lleva al otro extremo del suelo. Deidara se levanta y ahí lo patea con furia y aunque él quiere levantarse le resulta casi imposible. Temari se abalanza sobre Deidara y le muerde la oreja mientras con sus piernas tratan de detenerlo.

De pronto gritos de júbilo vienen desde el otro extremo, un joven alto y varonil aparece protegiendo a Hinata. Su cabello castaño le cae debajo de la cintura y sus ojos inconfundibles le indican a la rubia que se trata del primo de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Quien no viene solo. Un muchacho de cabello negro atina una patada profesional en la cara de Kakuzu permitiendo a Sasuke ir en ayuda del rubio ojiazul quien tiene en el suelo a Yahiko y lo golpea en el rostro con furia. Itachi pone fin al desastre, se acerca a ellos y empuja a Deidara lejos.

Todos están desconcertados. Neji tiene en sus brazos a Hinata y le acaricia el cabello mientras Naruto está sentado en el pasto con una cara de frustración latente pero una sonrisa dedicada a Uchiha Sasuke quien le tiende la mano para levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien Temari? Perdona por meterte en este problema. Perdón Shikamaru ¿Cómo te encuentras? Gracias por llamar a tus amigos.

El Nara se levanta con pesadez, rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza y se da la media vuelta.

— Muero de cansancio, me voy.

Nadie entiende nada, miran hacia la rubia buscando una explicación pero la chica está completamente obtusa, tiene un sonrojo detonante en la cara y lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. De pronto siente el abrazo de Hinata quien se suelta a llorar provocando el llanto innegable de la Sabaku no.

— Sin Shikamaru nos hubieran dado una paliza.

Suelta Naruto mientras ve a los miembros de la otra escuela abandonar sus instalaciones. Neji está más allá de molesto pero trata de comprender la situación y el joven pelinegro de nombre Lee está lleno de energía.

— Temari… definitivamente Shikamaru es genial.

Ríe entre lágrimas la peliazul.

— Cuando supo de qué te habían tomado de rehén perdió los estribos y en menos de 3 minutos tenía todo planeado.

— ¿Tenía planeado que les dieran una paliza?

Espetó Neji.

— Oh no, eso es porque ustedes se retrasaron más de lo debido.

Sonrío Naruto volviendo a sentarse en el suelo por el cansancio.

— ¡Nos detuvo un agente de tránsito! Neji no tenía su carnet de conducir.

— ¡Cállate Lee!

El resto comienza a reírse más animado y con la tensión bajando.

— De todas formas Shikamaru es genial. Este podría decirse que es el **cliché #6 Secuestrada y rescatada por un chico que se hará tu amor platónico. **

Sasuke se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la pared fingiendo poca importancia a su comentario.

— Lo es ¿Verdad?

Exclama la rubia casi en un susurro mientras sigue llorando. Ha estado tan ciega este tiempo. ¿Qué puede contestarle? Se siente tan idiota por no darse cuenta antes.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de este mini fic. Que ya empieza a ver el final. Tal ve capítulos más y estaremos cerrando Estúpidos Shojos! Gracias por leer.

La semana pasada estuve completamente desconectada por un viaje escolar a la ruta dominica, y este fin me puse a redactar los capítulos. Realmente no sabía cuales actualizar primero –ya que este mes que se me viene encima estará muy pesado – y llegué a la conclusión de que los fanfics que tuvieran más reviews cada capítulo serían prioridad para actualizaciones, esto porque entiendo que son los más solicitados y por tanto recibo más soporte en ellos. Hasta el momento la lista va así:

*Mi chica ideal bajo el mismo techo

* Antítesis de amor

* Estúpidos Shojo

* Problemas en la alde…¡¿Preparatoria Konoha?!

*Fuera de la Ley: Te protegeré.

¡Así que no se vayan sin dejar review en el que más les guste!

Y los demás apenas y recibe reviews por lo que serán actualizados cuando tenga más tiempo. (Love or Desire, Please Don't leave me) Gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes. No olviden que pueden presionarme (cofcofcof) o estar pendiente de las actualizaciones en mi fanpage de facebook: LittleNinna

Pronto en mi blog habrá un maxipost crítica a Naruto y después del 23 una entrada dedicada a lo que me gustó y no me gustó de The Last.

Y si gustan apoyarme dando like a la familia Uzumaki y a la tienda en este link: . ?fbid=1665477653686679&amp;set=p.1665477653686679&amp;type=1&amp;theater

Los amaría, también pueden dejarme ahí como contestación un comentario de qué fic les gusta más para tomar en cuenta su apoyo, es un concurso y quiero esa cámara –w-


	5. Terca & Orgulloso

.

.

.

.

Chiquilla

.

.

Despertó agitada, tenía el corazón latiendo sin control. La noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño donde Shikamaru se había convertido en un apuesto príncipe.

Comenzó a reírse. La escena era bizarra, sin duda.

Miró su celular, en un día normal le mandaría un mensaje mañanero para contarle todo su sueño y reírse con él… o de él, daba igual. Pero ahora la cosa había cambiado mucho, su mejor amigo había declarado primero que ya no quería seguir esa amistad y después el muy desgraciado había gritado a los 4 vientos que la amaba.

Lo mataría si pudiera. Lo haría y retorcería su cuello hasta la saciedad, dándole una vuelta de 360° que lo hiciera mirarla solo a ella.

Un incidente el viernes había causado que sus amigos se pusieran en peligro y terminaran envueltos en una escena romántica completamente idílica, Hinata intentando salvar a un idiota rubio… sin embargo nadie se enteró de la confesión abrupta de Shikamaru hacia ella.

Durante el fin de semana le envió un par de mensajes, la respuesta fue contundente: _"Sé de qué quieres hablar y en realidad no me siento preparado para afrontarlo ahora. No quiero hablarte"_ Si ella pudiera expresar su enojo en ese momento… la casa volaría.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Gaara pasó a su habitación, realmente daba igual si ella emitía una negativa, al pelirrojo criado le era indiferente, era tarde y él tenía que sacarla de su cama, comenzó a recoger las cosas del suelo y a remover su colcha, tirándola al suelo.

— Shikamaru no ha llegado… — dice su hermano menor, queriendo tocar el tema porque el extraño comportamiento de la rubia es notable.

— No vendrá… seguro no lo hará.

— ¿Pelearon?

—Peor

— ¿Se confesó?

Temari hace una pausa, aun en el suelo alza la mirada como sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que para todos fuera obvio menos para ella.

—Lo hizo.

— ¿Y por qué no vendría? Dijiste que sí obviamente.

La chica se levanta, ahora sí confusa.

— ¿Por qué habría de decirle que sí al vago ese?

— Porque lo amas desde hace años ¿Es que me estás tomando el pelo Tema? Baja a desayunar.

Gaara sale de la habitación y ella se golpea contra la puerta del armario. Hace cuentas, lleva haciéndolo todo el fin de semana, revisa sus diarios (por enésima vez) analiza sus mangas shojos y por primera vez analiza los personajes femeninos de los mangas del Nara. Y sí, todo es claro como el agua, todo es tan manga shojo que quiere echarse a llorar.

Seguro todo se había desencadenado por un malentendido, de esos que hacen que quieras romper el tomo de tu manga preferido porque los protagonistas son obtusos a morir, porque la comunicación es tan mala que apesta a podrido, porque las señales son tan obvias que un ciegosordomudo se daría más cuenta que esos patéticos personajes juveniles… y ahora ella se sentía una.

Él y ella. Pedazos de estúpidos.

Seguro fueron celos mutuos todo este tiempo, porque ella recuerda a la perfección sentir esa cosquillita que come cuando vez a un chico que te acelera el corazón, pero era un mocoso. Ella recién pasaba a la secundaria y él aún jugaba por el patio de la escuela con sus mocosos amigos.

Se enamoró de él cuando tenía 10 años y jamás se lo habría admitido a nadie, ni a ella misma.

Era un niño, se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué le aceleraba el corazón un maldito niño? Eso no era sano ni normal, así que se dijo que necesitaba un hombre maduro. En la ecuación entró Hatake Kakashi, era un profesor conocedor, amigo de la familia… fue el blanco perfecto de las hormonas y sueños sueltos de una joven de 13 años.

Durante 3 años ignoró el fugaz sentimiento que ese chico causaba en ella, se avocó en cuerpo y alma a su maestro quien seguramente pensaba lo mismo "es solo una niña"

— Chiquilla

Repitió como si el asunto aún doliera. Porque tal vez había razón en sus palabras, se reencontró con Shikamaru en la preparatoria, al parecer su intelecto lo habían ayudado a escalar en el sistema educativo, cerrando la brecha que los separaba a 1 año.

Aunque a los 22 años 3 años ya son casi nada y conforme el tiempo avanza se vuelve una brecha insignificante, en ese tiempo aún era un impedimento para su psique. Cuando ese reencuentro se ocasionó ella volvió a sentir lo mismo que en su infancia y se siguió reprimiendo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar los celos que causó la nueva "amiga" del chico, Yamanaka Ino. Desde entonces cualquier contacto entre ambas rubias estaba destinado al fracaso. Porque a partir de ahí, la Sabakuno desistiría de dejar fluir sus sentimientos por el Nara.

Si su ecuación estaba bien, ella había provocado lo primero enamorándose de Kakashi y haciendo creer a Shikamaru que siempre lo vería como un "Bebé llorón" y después él había cortado sus sentimientos cuando se enlazó tan íntimamente con Ino.

Y ahora ella se sentía tan tonta que seguía golpeándose contra la puerta del armario.

Porque durante su segundo año de Universidad recibió la noticia de que su prodigioso amigo había logrado cerrar por completo la brecha entre ellos, su intelecto lo llevó al mismo grado que ella y debió sospechar que todo era por estar a su lado porque más adelante rechazó otra promoción a un posgrado.

¡Qué tonta era!

Si se comportaba indulgente notaría pronto que eso era amor.

Y se dio más duro contra el mueble.

¿Qué cliché debería usar aquí? ¿Cuál?

.

.

.

.

Entró a la universidad y lo vio en su usual lugar, él al verla salió del salón. La sangre hervía como caldero en el interior de la rubia, pero lo contuvo.

Más tarde lo vio en la cafetería junto a Naruto, le gritó con la mano al aire y él volvió a seguir de largo.

El ojiazul no comprendía nada y prefirió quedarse callado, pero Sasuke a su lado la barrió de abajo hacia arriba.

— ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta que has sido una molestia para Shikamaru?

Temari lo miró y aunque le dolió el comentario y la pequeña pizca de razón del Uchiha, cada día soportaba menos su facha de galán, le dio un puntapié y salió de ahí, aunque si se hubiera quedado habría presenciado otra escena de inseguridad del pelinegro sobre su forma de atraer a las mujeres llamándolas "molestia"

Por fin llegó a la última clase y lo encontró en su lugar de siempre, con la cara pegada al largo escritorio completamente rendido. Se sentó a su lado y soltó un suspiro, ni idea de cómo organizar esa conversación.

— Huelo tu shampoo Temari, te dije que no quiero hablar contigo ahora.

— Estás comportándote como un chiquillo.

— Lo sé

Se enderezó sobre su asiento y utilizó la silla a modo de mecedora, mordiendo la parte de atrás de su lápiz. Siempre que lo hacía ella lo veía tan sensual… y aunque normalmente reprimiría esa sensación esta vez la dejó fluir.

— Tal vez no debí nunca decir que eras un bebé llorón

Él se dignó por vez primera a verla a los ojos, las ojeras que tenía lo hacían lucir más maduro de lo que en realidad era.

— Tuviste razón, me presioné a volverme maduro sin entender que estaba actuando de la forma más tonta que pude. Volverme mangaka, independizarme, avanzar grados… tal vez todo eso fue porque no quería aceptar que hay cosas que no puedo acelerar.

— ¿Es un buen cliché no? — Exclamó ella extendiendo sus brazos en el mueble, estirándose cual gato, él alzó una ceja esperando que continuara — Has actuado hoy con el cliché de tira y afloja y aun así no estoy conmovida… tal vez nuestro cliché sea más el del orgullo que ciega el amor.

— No creo que sea bueno que hablemos de esto ahora, estás confundida por lo que dije el otro día y tus procesos mentales te están haciendo llegar a conclusiones que después no podrás sostener.

— ¿Insinúas que lo que siento es efecto de tu tonta confesión?

— ¡Perdona que fuera tonta! Has sido mi amiga por años, vives en tu estúpido mundo de fantasía ¿Cómo quieres que alguien intente alcanzar esas expectativas?

El pelinegro golpeó con los puños la mesa.

— ¡Fue tonta! No puedo creer que hicieras todas esas cosas para confesarte. ¿Qué tienes 10 años? ¡Escucha lo que te digo!

Esta vez fue ella quien se levantó plantando las manos contra la madera. Todo el salón, profesor incluido, se quedaron estáticos viendo a los chicos más racionales de la universidad discutir como críos.

— Pues parece que a tus ojos siempre tendré 10 años ¡Estúpida mujer! ¿Pero sabes qué? Tu igual eres una chiquilla, mira a qué hora vas a darte cuenta que te amo.

— ¡Soy una chiquilla y qué! Siempre te he querido y no me atrevía a decirlo porque tú nunca me hiciste sentir segura de hacerlo.

Shikamaru se queó estático, Temari también porque apenas y se cree capaz de decir lo que acaba de decir.

— ¡Estás diciendo que es mi culpa! ¿Cómo una mujer tan segura de sí misma y hastiada de prototipos viene y me dice que tengo que hacerla sentir segura?

— ¡Por eso no te soporto! Acabo de decirte que te amo y lo único que notas es eso.

La bulla estalla en todo el lugar, muchos universitarios no saben qué pasa, nadie entiende y todos quieren seguir viendo el espectáculo.

Nara Shikamaru, el chico más racional de la universidad, el prodigio al que le ofrecieron avanzar a estudios de posgrado a los 18 años de edad, el que siendo tan estratega hubiera desarrollado planes de conquista que jamás salieron bien, el que fijó objetivos y fue previsor para cualquier paso con ella, ahora le había importado tan poco todo que en un arrebato hizo a un lado la silla que estaba al medio de ambos, la jaló de la cintura y le robó el beso que llevaba años guardando en sus profundos sueños.

Ella brincó y reaccionó queriendo alejarse para aclarar la situación, pero él no se lo permitió. Tiró con fuerza de su cintura y la atrajo más hacia ella, su mano se deslizó por sus desaliñados cabellos rubios y empujó su rostro contra el de él.

Los labios de la chica eran más deliciosos de lo que sus sueños habían imaginado, la comisura de sus labios eran los bordes que su lengua deleitaba y lo volvían loco, su respiración entrecortada y la invitación de su boca le dejó conocer su lengua por primera vez y no pudo separarse más, siguió robándole cada suspiro perdido, disfrutando la fricción natural de dos bocas que parecen conocerse por primera vez pero ansiarse desde tiempo atrás.

— ¡Vamos a iniciar la clase! Quien quiera estar que siga quien no ¡Salga!

Es entonces que los dos protagonistas giran el rostro para ver a Kakashi… ¿Qué hacía ahí? Temari siente las piernas fallarle, tiene el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas que en realidad ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer al profesor, Nara Shikamaru, oh joven genio, decide tomarla de la muñeca y salir de ahí con ella a rastras, con el dorso de la mano se tapa la cara… está muy avergonzado.

Por algún motivo que ni él entiende acaba llegando al invernadero, el aroma a fresas impregna todo, un aire suave corre por el lugar y mece los cabellos de ella.

— Muy bien, he actuado por impulso. He robado tus labios… te he amado todos estos años, he hecho muchas tonterías por amor, estoy en un invernadero lleno de fresas confesándome. ¡No puedo ser más estúpido cliché! Y ahora no puedo renunciar a ti… Temari esto es enserio, muy enserio. Te amo. No es pasajero, no es una idealización… amo a la terca, floja, arisca, tonta, impulsiva, grandiosa, inteligente, graciosa, fuerte… a la tú que he conocido tantos años. Si aceptas estos sentimientos estás aceptando algo con lo que tal vez no quieras cargar.

Ella aún tiene la cara roja y sorpresivamente suelta una carcajada sonora sacando de su locura al chico pelinegro.

— ¡Siempre tan serio! — En un impulso es Temari quien roba un efímero beso de los labios del chiquillo que la ha vuelto loca tanto tiempo — Solo diré que espero no te arrepientas de hacerme corresponder tan fuertes sentimientos con otros de igual intensidad.

Rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos, él aún sorprendido se dejó besar aunque eso jamás fue parte del plan.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado… más bien muy cerca una pareja se esconden detrás de unos fresales. Esos dos habían entrado tan histéricos que la primera reacción de ambos fue esconderse… pero con esos besos tan atrevidos Hinata está a punto de desmayarse y Naruto no puede ver porque el corazón le late a mil por hora. Ambos se miran consternados y con un color rojo que les llega hasta los huesos. _¿Cuándo terminarán de besarse para poder salir? _Se preguntan con la mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

_No sé si este es el final, me lo pensaré! Jajaja muchas gracias a Coeli Nara por dejarme el review que me hizo retomar este fic años después. ¡Espero aun quede alguien que quiera leerlo! Gracias a todos. Estaba viendo el capítulo de la saga de Shikamaru y simplemente me dije que tenía que poner esto jaja ¡Feliz 2017!_


End file.
